Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014)
Assassin's Creed Unity is a historical action-adventure video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released in November 2014 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game is the seventh major installment in the Assassin's Creed series. Full Performance Talent *Dan Jeannotte - Arno Dorian *Catherine Bérubé - Élise de la serre *Julian Casey - François-Thomas Germain *Anthony Lemke - Pierre Bellec *Neil Napier - Victor/Hugo *Alex Ivanovici - Marquis de Sade *Brent Skagford - Napoléon Bonaparte *James Loye - Rouille *Harry Standjofski - Comte de Mirabeau *Mary Katherine Harvey - Sophie Trenet *Olivier Lamarche - La Touche *Noel Burton - Lafrenière *Bruce Dinsmore - Maximilien de Robespierre *Kate Todd - The Enabler *Al Goulem - Sivert *Ivan Sherry - Roi des Thunes *Mizinga Mwinga - Guillaume Beylier *Amber Goldfarb - Marie Levesque *Cristina Rosato - Melanie Lemay 'Full Performance Talent for Multiplayer Missions' *Natalia Payne - Theroigne de Mericourt *Jeffrey R. Smith - George Danton *Victor A. Young - General Marcout *Elias Toufexis - Jacques Roux *Evan Buliung - Royalist Leader *Alexander Crowther - Didier Paton *J. Adam Brown - Jacobin Leader *Maria Ricossa - Templar Woman *Eli Ham - Hanriot *Bruce Godfree - Templar Roux Guard *Kyle Labine - Roux Guard *Matthew MacFadzean - Austrian Spy *Melissa Robertson - Marie Antoinette 'Voice Talents' *Kathryn Akin *Sylvio Archambault *James Barriscale *Stephen Beckett *Eric Benton *Lucien Bergeron *Lee Boardman *Julien Boisseaud *Ginette Boivin *Dany Boudreault *John Bowe *Brian Bowles *Peter Bramhill *Ian Burfield *Antony Byrne *François Caffiaux *Pierre Cavale *Eloisa Cervantes *Simon Chadwick *Nicolas Charbonneaux *Hugolin Chevrette *Cedric Cilia *Daniel Curshen *Ellen David *Anne Day Jones *Mireille Deyglun *Patrick Dorval *Thierry Dubé *Richard Dumont *Mohsen El Gharbi *Sophie Faucher *Dawn Ford *Wayne Forester *David Ganly *Geoffrey Gaquère *Charles-André Gaudreau *Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Susan Glover *Jamie Glover - Hervé Quemar *Bénédicte Gobert *Jamie Goldberg *Neil Grainger *Arthur Grosser *Jocelin Haas *Christopher Hatherall *Kevin Houle *Adam Howden *Emilie Josset *Patrick Lachanté *Nicolas Landré *Christophe Lapier *Vivienne Leheny *Catherine Lemieux *Richard Lemire *Mathieu Lepage *Philippe Martin *Leith McComber *Jennifer Morehouse *Aurélie Morgane *Alec Newman *Eleanor Noble *Laura Nordin *Stuart Organ *Vincenzo Pellegrino *Sébastien Reding *Richard Riding *Anthony Robinow *Christian Rodska *Martin Rouette *Mathieu Samaille *Adrian Schiller *Vanessa Seiler *Ariane-Li Simard-Cóté *Aurélie Spooren *Robbie Stevens *Lauren Timms *Lori Tritel *Francois Trudel *Marie-Eve Trudel *Paul Van Dyck *Nadia Verrucci - Juno *Christophe Vienne *John Voce *Danny Wallace - Shaun Hastings *Timothy Watson *Trevor White 'Dead Kings - DLC' *James Barriscale *Steve Byers - Raider 5 *Antony Byrne *Julian Casey *Rohanna Cochrane - Woman Thief *Graham Cuthbertson *Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Neil Grainger *Alex Ivanovici - Marquis de Sade *Dan Jeannotte - Arno Dorian *Susy Kane *Simon Lee Philips - Raider 1 *James Loye *Kyle McDonald - Epilogue Carriageman *Carlo Mestroni *Alec Newman *Taylor Price *Tyler Rive - Raider 3 *Lisa Ryder - Madame Margot *Brent Skagford - Napoléon Bonaparte *Robbie Stevens *Eamon Stocks - Léon *Kate Todd - Enabler *Nicholas Van Burek - Raider 4 *John Voce *Timothy Watson 'Full Performance Talent' *Dan Jeannotte - Arno Dorian *Eamon Stocks - Léon *Lisa Ryder - Madame Margot *Brent Skagford - Napoléon Bonaparte *Alex Ivanovici - Marquis de Sade *Simon Lee Phillips - Raider 1 *Brendan J. Rowland - Raider 2 *Tyler Rive - Raider 3 *Nicolas Van Burek - Raider 4 *Steve Byers - Raider 5 *Roanna Sarah Cochrane - Woman Thief *Julian Dezotti - Guard *Kate Todd - Enabler *Jim Watson - Raider 2 Trying Key *Kyle McDonald - Epilogue Carriageman *Andy Trithardt - Epilogue Mercenary 1 Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games